


Her

by joditheIrrelevant



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joditheIrrelevant/pseuds/joditheIrrelevant
Summary: Stories of Root and Shaw told from different povs.





	1. Chapter 1

（最近读《我的名字叫红》，非常喜欢帕穆克对POV的选择，于是想借鉴一下，写一下肖根。）

\----------------------------正文-------------------------------

人们都叫我“冰箱”

在21世纪，我相信你们家家都有我的兄弟姐妹。我是一个灰色双开门的冰箱，2011年的型号，目前已经服役三年了。

说实话，我不是十分满意我所服务的这个人家——确切地说，是这个女人——她似乎不是很了解我的功用。

我们冰箱是干什么用的？冷冻和保鲜。人们通常会把想要保持新鲜的水果、蔬菜、肉放在我的保鲜/冷冻箱里，还有剩饭剩菜、啤酒饮料矿泉水之类的，或者胶卷、私房钱什么的。

当然了，也有些不是很常规的东西：被砍下的人类的头颅、肢体（这是听我的一个冰箱朋友说的）。一个租户杀死了他的妻子，把整个尸体都藏在一只冰箱里面，它超强功率的冷冻功能也没能阻止妻子的腐化。后来听说它被扔到了垃圾场，成了一堆废铁（上帝保佑它）。

还有比较聪明的使用者：曾经有个德国小子把他偷来的钻石冻在冰块里，放在我一个哥们儿的冷冻层里。真的太机灵了是不是？想用的时候，把冰块化了就能看见钻石了。

总之，正常的人类知道应该往冰箱里放些什么东西。

要我说，这位凶巴巴的小姐就不是什么正常人。瞧瞧她放在我体内的东西：一把MP5K、一把MP5K-PDW、 一把MP5SD——光冲锋枪就三把，还有一把UPSP compact, 一把MK23，一把SPAS-12（我要是身高再低两厘米，我的保鲜箱准放不下这把枪了），还有一把小巧的Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380，还有一堆子弹、手榴弹什么的。

唯一应该出现在我体内的，就只有那桶牛奶了。

我不是什么挑剔的家电，有电我就能运行。但是我得说说这位小姐，她把自己的公寓布置的简直一点女人的特色都没有。我们公寓的上一任住户，一个纽约大学的白直男，都比她会布置房间。就算这件公寓只是个毛坯房吧，可您好歹给装饰装饰啊？桌子大概有三十年工龄了，我没问它，没准更久，没准殖民地时代就有它了。这位凶巴巴小姐也没说给这张老桌子上上油漆，连桌布都不给它。

我也没见过谁是这么摆放床的：邪歪着，哪面墙都不靠，凶巴巴小姐躺下的时候，还只左侧侧躺，这样她就天天晚上冲着门，也不知道为啥。正常人应该把床摆在窗边吧，嘿，这公寓最体面的，除了我，就是那扇大窗户了，中午的阳光洒进来，能让这公寓上升两个档次。

不过这位凶巴巴小姐有两点还让我挺喜欢的。她很爱干净：每天换一次床单、公寓里总有股消毒水的味道；她很少玩手机（最烦那些手机不离手的，他们有的人还坐马桶上自拍），她画画。

只有她画画的时候我才觉得她是正常人。不过她不总画，只在喝醉之后才画——她从不喝醉，只是微醺（不得不承认，她酒量不错），画完之后还会把画笔和颜料收好再睡。

凶巴巴小姐每次从我体内拿东西的时候都不轻拿轻放。使劲儿拽开我的门儿，把牛奶拿出来喝一口，“哐”地放回原处，拿出武器，再“咣当”一声关上我的门儿。嗬，真疼。不过久了我就习惯了。

拿上武器出门儿之后，有时我几天都见不到她，有时她回来，身上还带着伤。我估计她应该是个江洋大盗之类的——那么凶，肯定不是什么好人。她从来不笑、不哭，即使在自己缝合伤口的时候，也只是皱一下鼻子，嘶哈一两声。

前一天，凶巴巴小姐又拿着枪出门儿了。一夜未归。

今天快傍晚的时候，公寓来了个客人。

我之所以说她是位客人而不是贼，是因为她看着特别Nice，一看就是位体面的女人：高挑、棕发（棕发的小姐通常都是甜心儿），五官精致（倒不是说凶巴巴小姐五官不精致，要是她多笑笑应该会好看很多。），脸上总带着笑容。

她先把整个屋子打量了一圈，说道“原来这就是她的公寓啊。This is soooo her." 我说她不是贼吧，一个贼怎么会说 “公寓很有她的风格”这种话呢？

她径直走向了我。她打开我的门儿。我有些紧张，制冷剂在循环管里响了一声。“不出我所料。哦，”她端详着那桶牛奶，还拿出来拧开盖子闻了闻，“ew, 她应该去趟便利店了。”她轻轻关上我的门儿。真是个温柔的姑娘。

她眼神突然望向一边，原来她没有自言自语，她右耳戴着只耳机。耳机里，有人跟她说了什么，她马上躲进了凶巴巴小姐很少打开的衣柜。

门锁再次转动。凶巴巴小姐回来了。她看上去状况不太好，昨天出门儿时穿的那件黑色衬衫不见了，取而代之的是一件无袖的衣服。她脱下上衣，左肩上有伤。她去冲了个澡，换上sweat pants和工装背心。又从不知哪个口袋掏出一枚勋章，挂在了床头的台灯上。

等等，我难道是老化了吗？凶巴巴小姐竟然笑了一下？？！！我向Domelre发誓，凶巴巴小姐，她真的摩挲着那枚勋章，嘴角微微向上挑了一下。

那位高挑的棕发小姐应该是想给凶巴巴小姐一个惊喜吧，不过我猜她可能在衣柜里睡着了，不然不会在凶巴巴小姐回家这么久之后还没出来喊“Surprise！”。

凶巴巴小姐把武器又放回了我的保鲜箱里。她准备睡觉了。棕发小姐！您该醒醒了吧！你可不想叫醒凶巴巴小姐，上次隔壁邻居音乐大声吵醒了她，她把那位六英尺高的壮硕男人都打哭了。

凶巴巴小姐睡熟了。

又过了大概五分钟，棕发小姐蹑手蹑脚地从衣柜里钻了出来。手里拿着一把手枪（我没见过黄色的手枪），走到了凶巴巴小姐的面前。

凶巴巴小姐猛然睁开了眼睛。可是太迟啦，棕发小姐扣动了扳机！等等，她是坏人？

下一秒的我松了一口气。那不是枪，是一把电击枪。凶巴巴小姐应该能经受得住，不过再那之后，棕发小姐估计就惨喽……她们到底认不认识？

我猜应该是个老熟人，不然她不会说对凶巴巴小姐说“Did you miss me?" 这种暧昧的话吧。

接下来发生了什么，如果您知道了一定要告诉我，因为从凶巴巴小姐被棕发小姐点击、拖走之后，凶巴巴小姐已经一天一夜没回来了，我很希望她赶快回家。

她该扔了我保鲜室里那桶该死的、发臭的牛奶了。


	2. 我的名字叫Martine

这篇的灵感来源就是村儿里的一大theory:马婷婷是肖根的头号迷妹。第一次发现她ship Shoot是在教堂谈判“你为什么不告诉我她在哪，这样我就能把你俩一起杀了”；证据二是她在模拟里，等阿根告白完了才开枪；证据三就是阿根“因锤撕婷”之前，马婷婷提到阿根的人工耳蜗，“your little girlfriend told us all about it. ”

————————正文————————

我的名字叫Martine。不过这已经不重要了，因为现在的我是一个死人。

杀我的凶手无情地拧断了我的脖子，她在做这件事的时候，嘴上还带着一丝笑。

你问我为什么没反抗？这一切发生的太快了，我甚至来不及哼一声就断了气。

现在的我，躺在停尸房冰冷的抽屉里，有些后悔。这不是我幻想中的死法，一点边儿都沾不上。我是一名雇佣兵，我应该战斗而死。

杀我的凶手，这个拧断了我脖子的女人，她叫Samantha Groves，普通人家普通闺女的名字，我理解为什么别人叫她Samantha会让她感到冒犯——一个坏笑着拧断敌人脖子的女孩儿不应该叫Samantha。好吧，她让别人叫她Root，她的小女朋友也是这么称呼她的——尽管偶尔在昏迷中，她也叫过她几次“Samantha”。

我不怪Root杀了我。她有一大堆的理由杀了我，我有一次伏击了她的小女朋友，要不是Root赶到，她那位声称自己“从来没被痛扁过”的小女朋友没准儿就能吃我几颗子弹。同事们都形容我是个go-getter，是的，我从来不让机会从我手中溜走。可那一次，我失手了。

不过后来我得偿所愿，证交所一战，Root的小女朋友终于败在我的枪下（战场上从没有公平）。她那时候寡不敌众，还有几枪打偏了，我打中了她。三枪。哦，Root一定非常爱她这个小女朋友，不，她们，一定非常爱彼此。一个看见爱人中枪就撕心裂肺地喊着、不怕被流弹打到，抓着铁丝网死死不肯放手；一个为了爱人就这么心甘情愿地牺牲自己。

我拿枪对着倒在我脚下的这位老对手的时候，证交所电梯的门已经快关上了，其他的人已经安全了。我又开了一枪。不过这枪没打在她的身上。俘虏敌军而不是杀死她，一向是战场上的上策。

Root的这位小女朋友叫Sameen Shaw。五英尺出头，前政府特工、海军陆战队上尉，在那之前还当过一段时间医生，因为人格障碍被开除。

不过你看到她就知道她得到的那个关于人格障碍的诊断是狗屁了。

等她身体恢复得差不多的时候，Samaritan就对她进行了一次又一次的模拟，目的就是套出机器和它那些执行人的位置。我得说，Shaw真的不愧是一位优秀的前特工，她的反侦察能力和洞察力都超出常人太多，试验一次次艰难地进行着。

那个时候一个模拟已经能进行半小时以上了，这对我们来说是个非常大的进步。可无论Samaritan如何编码，Shaw总是能发现其中的漏洞：Harold喝了一杯咖啡、Reese穿了西装之外的衣服、Fusco扎了一条像样的领带……特工Shaw但凡发现她的“同事”们有一点不对，马上毫不犹豫地将他们射杀，终止模拟。但在一次次挫败中，Samaritan也在学习着。当这些细节越来越真实的时候，Shaw已经分不清现实和模拟了（或者说她已经不想再透露更多细节给我们了）。

Shaw是个优秀的战士。但我们也找到了她的软肋：Root。

无论Root的模拟有多失真，Shaw从来没有动过模拟Root一次：她宁愿用自杀来终止模拟。

所以你说，Sameen Shaw怎么会是个反社会呢？

 

在被Root拧断脖子之前，我告诉她，是她的小女朋友告诉我们她人工耳蜗的事——well，我觉得我不算说谎。

在一次模拟中，Shaw摸着Root的右耳根，说：“这就是我为什么那么想杀了Control。 摘除了镫骨，没有给你打麻药。”她摸向Root的右耳。什么都没有，耳后一片光滑。特工Shaw意识到了不对，马上拿出枪，杀死自己，终止了模拟。

Shaw给了我们一个很重要的线索，原来Samaritan的counter measure（对Root的耳机信号干扰）失效，是因为上帝就住在她耳朵里。

老天，你真应该看看我对Root说“你的人工耳蜗。你的小女朋友把什么都告诉我们了”的时候，她脸上那表情。先是惊愕，后而愤怒：“She would NEVER！”说得那么笃定，我差点都被感动了。

我不应该得意得太早。我从没想过，下一秒，我就成了Root的手下亡魂。

我听到Greer的声音：“就把她送到市停尸房去，那里有很多无名女尸。”

我曾幻想自己死于一颗子弹、一次爆炸，那些的感觉都必定是炽热的，我喜欢枪，发射过的枪那微微有些烫人的温度，我很喜欢。可如今停尸房的温度低得似乎要将我冻碎。抽屉里的冷气一点点变厚，空气中的水分一点点在四壁结成霜。喜欢温度的我，死后却在这么冷的地方，被抹去名字，变成了Jane Doe。

人死了之后都变得喜欢原谅。我不怪Root杀了我，她和她的小女朋友有一万个理由杀死我。

而且我也同意她的说法：我还是比较适合金发。

我现在唯一遗憾的就是啊，还没来得及把头发染回来。


	3. 我是一颗子弹

我是一颗6.5mm Grendel步枪子弹。

和我的其他兄弟姐妹一样，我出生于美国。不是所有人都喜欢我们。因为我们的到来通常代表着暴力、战争、伤痛和死亡，我在被运往世界某一处的主人手里之前，已经做好了这样的准备：我可能会结束一只鹿的生命，可能会在某一场重要的战役中扭转战局，也可能让这世界失去一条无辜的生命……我可能成为英雄的帮手，亦可能成为魔鬼的爪牙，可在我被发射出去之前，这一切都是未知。

我和其他几十颗子弹一样，被装入漆黑的弹夹。主人背着我们走了很久的路，我感受到他登上了高出，停了下来。我所在的弹夹被装上步枪。主人听了一会儿指令。他瞄准了一辆正在行驶的汽车，他扣动扳机。

随着发射药的爆炸，我飞了出去。

在飞行的过程中，我看到了我的目标——一位戴着眼镜的绅士。哦，现在的他不会知道，用不上半秒钟，我便会穿过挡风玻璃，在他身上的某处撕开一个洞，钻进他的体内，结束他的生命。

可是就在我快要到达目标之前，车子突然打了个急转弯。

我错过了目标。我打中了驾驶位的这位女士。我从她的左侧肋骨钻进去，我旋转着，撞碎她的肋骨、破开她的肌肉，她的肺片……我停止了旋转。

我被血液和组织液包围着。我听到她疲惫的心脏仍然顽强地跳动……我听到救护车和警车的声音。

医院离这里不远。这位女士没有立即丧命，这是我的失职。

被我打中的女士躺在手术台上，我听到医生们在说着“内部大量出血”、“心脏功能太弱”、“心脏复苏”、“再电击一次”这样的话，我被一把钳子夹了出来，扔在托盘里。不一会儿，心电监护仪发出了“滴——”的长音。

我身上还带着这位女士体内的血。水分一点点蒸发，我也渐渐失去了温度，变得冰凉。

我随后被冲洗干净，放进容器，容器上面的标签说明了我的一生：我伤害的这位女士的身份、我执行任务的日期、我被取出的时间，以及我给这位小姐造成了何等程度的伤害。我不认识字，但我觉得这几行字足够描述我了。

我没有想到的是，过了一夜，一位小个子女人从医院偷走了我。

被射出的子弹还有存在的意义和价值吗？我不知道她偷我是出于什么目的。她只看了我一眼，就说出了我的直径和型号，她把我从容器中取出，紧紧攥在手里。此后，她一直带着我，我不知道原因。

她带着我去一座只刻着数字的墓碑前，站了许久。这就是我杀死的那位女士吗？我不知道，我猜是的。

后来，她在一节地铁车厢里找到了我的主人，一位年轻的男士。她的朋友用捆扎带绑住他，她还在他的背包里找到了发射我的那把枪，和我曾经栖身的弹夹。

她说她的一位好朋友就死于一颗6.5mm的子弹。“你不会刚好知道点儿什么吧。”她语气平静。

答案很明摆着了。如果我会说话，我就会告诉你答案，是他杀死了你的“好朋友”，I'm sorry for your loss.

主人最后还是逃走了。

这位小个子女人的悲伤太浓，就连我，一颗子弹，都为她心痛起来。每次碰到我金属的外壳，我都感觉到她的手在微微颤抖。女士，你攥我攥得太紧了，我从不知道子弹也会有窒息的感觉。但这都是我应得的，我夺走了她最好的朋友。

她自毁似的跟敌人拼杀。她受伤了，她的同伴们受伤了，她悲伤，但她坚强，也从没有胆怯。

一切都结束的那天，她找到了我的主人，杀死了他。她说：“他们教会了我生命的价值。可惜他们都死了。”

他们都死了吗？被像我一样的子弹杀死了吗？你从此就是一个人了吗？

她穿着不合身的皮衣，牵着一只军犬，走在纽约街头。电话铃响起，她犹豫了一下，接了起来。

她带我去纽约市综合医院，我猜，她要将我物归原主了。她快步走向三楼尽头的病房。

哦，这应该是我应该长吁一口气的时候了，看到她，侵蚀我的罪恶感顿时少了一半——那位女士，她躺在病床上，心电监护仪正在发出平稳的“滴滴”声。小个子女人坐在床边，我从来没见她有过那么温柔的表情，也没见过她流这么多眼泪。

 

我是一颗子弹。确切地说，我是一枚弹头。现在的我躺在纽约市综合医院的某个垃圾箱里，不过你不用替我伤心，我很高兴，我未曾给这世上带来死亡。


	4. 我是一辆摩托车

我是一辆摩托车。2013年生产的YZF-R6，刚刚被主人买下来骑了不到一星期，我就被抢走了。

抢走我的是一位高个儿的棕发小姐，大概五英尺八英寸高，穿着一件摩托夹克，好像她对于抢摩托这件事儿成竹在胸，十分笃定她能顺利把我骑走似的。不过她确实成功了，她用一把USP Compact打伤了我主人的膝盖。“不好意思了，借用下摩托。哦，”她收起枪，用鄙夷的眼神看着我倒地不起、大声咒骂的主人（很快就是前主人了），嘴角还带着微笑，“警察马上就来，肩膀放松点儿。”

棕发小姐比我的前主人酷多了。

我的前主人是一个最普通不过的纽约街头混混：向学生贩卖违禁药品（你懂的）、欺负街边小贩，和做小本生意的一代移民。买下我的那天，他刚刚出手了一辆豪车（勒索来的），说要买辆专业级的摩托过过瘾。可他根本都不会开摩托，二年级的小孩骑脚踏车都比他开摩托快。

这位棕发小姐的车技可比我前任主人好多了。

她驾驶着我十分高速却平稳地穿梭于纽约各区，有一次她一边骑着我，一边射伤了巷子里对亚裔店主敲竹杠的俄罗斯混混——跟我的前主人一样，被射中膝盖；她还救过一位美发师小姐、一个坦桑尼亚大使……都在我的见证下。不过多数时候，我不太清楚她到底在干什么——大多数人，每天都有一套固定流程的，他们会骑车去固定的地方——上班也好、赛车也罢，可这位小姐从没去过同一个地方两次。我知道她还挺喜欢我的，每次她当完了英雄，都会细心地把我洗刷一番，停在她的公寓（同样地，她一天换一间公寓）楼下。

 

不过有一件事儿我很确定，棕发小姐有个女朋友。

 

因为她载过她很多次。

第一次是在一个巷子口，棕发小姐停在一位娇小的小姐和高个儿阴郁男面前，问他们想不想她。她的这位女朋友对她的调情总是不接招，也很少笑。她说她想棕发小姐就像想蛔虫（我实在是不了解人类的修辞，所以她到底想不想她呢？）。棕发小姐递给她一顶头盔，提议她们去做点有意思的事儿。凶巴巴小姐接过头盔，和身边的大个子阴郁男道别，上了摩托车。行驶过程中，她一直把手放在我的油箱盖上。

我猜她们才刚开始约会，那位凶巴巴小姐还不想那么亲密呢，她叫她“sweetie ”，她并没有反驳。

她们劫了那架飞迈阿密的飞机的时候，带上我了。她们把飞机上的那几个坏蛋打晕之后锁在货舱里，一边喝着鸡尾酒一边聊天。后来，她们都有点微醺了，棕发小姐轻轻凑过去，吻了凶巴巴小姐。凶巴巴小姐也吻了她，她们做**爱，只在彼此高**潮的时候休息一小下，时而热烈，时而缠绵，整整八个小时，她们的身体都纠缠在一起。

所以我猜，这就是为什么当凶巴巴小姐在用“爽过性爱”评价牛排时，棕发小姐那么生气。

 

第二次，在深夜，她骑着我接凶巴巴小姐下班，两个人沿着哈德逊河开了好久，凶巴巴小姐拗不过棕发小姐，最终用手臂揽着棕发小姐的腰。她们在草地边停下，倚着我闲聊。“你不应该在伤口没恢复好的时候骑车。”凶巴巴小姐说道。“没想到你会关心我呢，但是我觉得左手应该没问题。”棕发小姐回道。“如果伤口是我处理的，你现在肯定没问题了，可是你非要自己去医院。”

“情况紧急，Sameen。而且当时你正忙着抢劫我们的号码呢。”

“随你便。”凶巴巴小姐听上去不太高兴。“今晚我去你那住，我那个破公寓的火警被误触了，到处都是水。”

“Aww, Sameen. 你知道你如果担心我的伤，想和我过夜的话，不用任何借口。”

“谁说是借口了？”凶巴巴小姐有点被惹恼了。“早点回去吧。晚上河边的风可不小。我可不想照顾一个流着鼻涕还缠着绷带的笨蛋。”

 

最后一次我同时见到她们两个，情况貌似挺紧急的。棕发小姐骑着我到一个百货大楼门口，紧接着那位凶巴巴小姐就跑出来了，急忙上了车，我们一直骑到城市边缘。

我们开进了一辆搬家货车，棕发小姐把我遮了起来。

之后小个子小姐有些生气，不过被棕发小姐安抚住了。她们在说什么“我接到她了，Harry”，“你卖了最后一管闪粉了”什么的，还谈到什么危险不危险的。

 

我从货车里被推出来时，眼前的已经不是那位棕发小姐了。货车中其他物品的主人表示我并不是她的摩托，她从不骑摩托车。但是鉴于并没有人认领我，她就在网上把我卖掉了。

我又辗转了几个地方，最后达到了下城区的一家二手摩托车店。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

我再次见到棕发小姐的时候，已经是两三个月后了。

 

那是在深夜，棕发小姐撬开了店门，摸着黑把我骑走了。我猜她找到我，纯属是凑巧。因为以她当时的状态，她应该无暇顾及我是否是她骑过的那辆车。

 

她受伤了，手腕上的血滴在我的仪表盘上。她开着我到一间废弃的车库，里面有一些应急的药品。她止住了血，上了敷料，她用右手笨拙地包扎受伤的左臂。她总也打不好固定纱布的那个结，一开始她咒骂了几句，后来竟然轻声哭了起来。她的女朋友呢？我记得她曾说过自己的女朋友是最好的医生，为什么不去找她处理伤口呢？

 

天稍微亮些的时候，那个我曾经见过一次的大个子找到了棕发小姐，埋怨她为什么又自己行动。他给她做了简单的包扎，骑着我，载她去了唐人街。

 

此后我就一直被停在唐人街的巷子口里了，谁也都没再骑过我。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

又过了不知多久，那位高个儿阴郁男把我保养了一番，带去了郊区的一栋房子，凶巴巴小姐扶着棕发小姐走出来。我大概已经半年多没见过她们同时出现了，她们是分手之后又复合了吗？棕发小姐整个人又瘦了一圈（她之前就已经很瘦了），看上去不过一百磅，脸色也有些苍白。两位小姐看见我，好像很高兴，我第一次见凶巴巴小姐笑得这么灿烂。“看看John把什么给带来了。希望你把油给加满了。”

大个儿也难得地笑了：“我还自作主张给它做了保养。升级了一下零件。就当是你的康复礼物了。”

“你太贴心了，John。”棕发小姐道。

“我先走了。Harold还有一个号码要我帮忙。”

“兜一圈？”小个子小姐很有兴致。“看在你刚刚康复的份上，我同意你开车。”

“没问题，Sameen。”棕发小姐笑得可好看了。“不过，你得先把皮夹克还给我，虽然我挺感动你因为想我一直穿我的衣服，可是你得承认，你还是更适合穿帽衫。”

 

我是一辆雅马哈中型摩托车。我仿佛有种预感，我和这两位小姐不会再分开了。


	5. 我是一辆摩托车

我是一辆摩托车。2013年生产的YZF-R6，刚刚被主人买下来骑了不到一星期，我就被抢走了。

抢走我的是一位高个儿的棕发小姐，大概五英尺八英寸高，穿着一件摩托夹克，好像她对于抢摩托这件事儿成竹在胸，十分笃定她能顺利把我骑走似的。不过她确实成功了，她用一把USP Compact打伤了我主人的膝盖。“不好意思了，借用下摩托。哦，”她收起枪，用鄙夷的眼神看着我倒地不起、大声咒骂的主人（很快就是前主人了），嘴角还带着微笑，“警察马上就来，肩膀放松点儿。”

棕发小姐比我的前主人酷多了。

我的前主人是一个最普通不过的纽约街头混混：向学生贩卖违禁药品（你懂的）、欺负街边小贩，和做小本生意的一代移民。买下我的那天，他刚刚出手了一辆豪车（勒索来的），说要买辆专业级的摩托过过瘾。可他根本都不会开摩托，二年级的小孩骑脚踏车都比他开摩托快。

这位棕发小姐的车技可比我前任主人好多了。

她驾驶着我十分高速却平稳地穿梭于纽约各区，有一次她一边骑着我，一边射伤了巷子里对亚裔店主敲竹杠的俄罗斯混混——跟我的前主人一样，被射中膝盖；她还救过一位美发师小姐、一个坦桑尼亚大使……都在我的见证下。不过多数时候，我不太清楚她到底在干什么——大多数人，每天都有一套固定流程的，他们会骑车去固定的地方——上班也好、赛车也罢，可这位小姐从没去过同一个地方两次。我知道她还挺喜欢我的，每次她当完了英雄，都会细心地把我洗刷一番，停在她的公寓（同样地，她一天换一间公寓）楼下。

 

不过有一件事儿我很确定，棕发小姐有个女朋友。

 

因为她载过她很多次。

第一次是在一个巷子口，棕发小姐停在一位娇小的小姐和高个儿阴郁男面前，问他们想不想她。她的这位女朋友对她的调情总是不接招，也很少笑。她说她想棕发小姐就像想蛔虫（我实在是不了解人类的修辞，所以她到底想不想她呢？）。棕发小姐递给她一顶头盔，提议她们去做点有意思的事儿。凶巴巴小姐接过头盔，和身边的大个子阴郁男道别，上了摩托车。行驶过程中，她一直把手放在我的油箱盖上。

我猜她们才刚开始约会，那位凶巴巴小姐还不想那么亲密呢，她叫她“sweetie ”，她并没有反驳。

她们劫了那架飞迈阿密的飞机的时候，带上我了。她们把飞机上的那几个坏蛋打晕之后锁在货舱里，一边喝着鸡尾酒一边聊天。后来，她们都有点微醺了，棕发小姐轻轻凑过去，吻了凶巴巴小姐。凶巴巴小姐也吻了她，她们做**爱，只在彼此高**潮的时候休息一小下，时而热烈，时而缠绵，整整八个小时，她们的身体都纠缠在一起。

所以我猜，这就是为什么当凶巴巴小姐在用“爽过性爱”评价牛排时，棕发小姐那么生气。

 

第二次，在深夜，她骑着我接凶巴巴小姐下班，两个人沿着哈德逊河开了好久，凶巴巴小姐拗不过棕发小姐，最终用手臂揽着棕发小姐的腰。她们在草地边停下，倚着我闲聊。“你不应该在伤口没恢复好的时候骑车。”凶巴巴小姐说道。“没想到你会关心我呢，但是我觉得左手应该没问题。”棕发小姐回道。“如果伤口是我处理的，你现在肯定没问题了，可是你非要自己去医院。”

“情况紧急，Sameen。而且当时你正忙着抢劫我们的号码呢。”

“随你便。”凶巴巴小姐听上去不太高兴。“今晚我去你那住，我那个破公寓的火警被误触了，到处都是水。”

“Aww, Sameen. 你知道你如果担心我的伤，想和我过夜的话，不用任何借口。”

“谁说是借口了？”凶巴巴小姐有点被惹恼了。“早点回去吧。晚上河边的风可不小。我可不想照顾一个流着鼻涕还缠着绷带的笨蛋。”

 

最后一次我同时见到她们两个，情况貌似挺紧急的。棕发小姐骑着我到一个百货大楼门口，紧接着那位凶巴巴小姐就跑出来了，急忙上了车，我们一直骑到城市边缘。

我们开进了一辆搬家货车，棕发小姐把我遮了起来。

之后小个子小姐有些生气，不过被棕发小姐安抚住了。她们在说什么“我接到她了，Harry”，“你卖了最后一管闪粉了”什么的，还谈到什么危险不危险的。

 

我从货车里被推出来时，眼前的已经不是那位棕发小姐了。货车中其他物品的主人表示我并不是她的摩托，她从不骑摩托车。但是鉴于并没有人认领我，她就在网上把我卖掉了。

我又辗转了几个地方，最后达到了下城区的一家二手摩托车店。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

我再次见到棕发小姐的时候，已经是两三个月后了。

 

那是在深夜，棕发小姐撬开了店门，摸着黑把我骑走了。我猜她找到我，纯属是凑巧。因为以她当时的状态，她应该无暇顾及我是否是她骑过的那辆车。

 

她受伤了，手腕上的血滴在我的仪表盘上。她开着我到一间废弃的车库，里面有一些应急的药品。她止住了血，上了敷料，她用右手笨拙地包扎受伤的左臂。她总也打不好固定纱布的那个结，一开始她咒骂了几句，后来竟然轻声哭了起来。她的女朋友呢？我记得她曾说过自己的女朋友是最好的医生，为什么不去找她处理伤口呢？

 

天稍微亮些的时候，那个我曾经见过一次的大个子找到了棕发小姐，埋怨她为什么又自己行动。他给她做了简单的包扎，骑着我，载她去了唐人街。

 

此后我就一直被停在唐人街的巷子口里了，谁也都没再骑过我。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

又过了不知多久，那位高个儿阴郁男把我保养了一番，带去了郊区的一栋房子，凶巴巴小姐扶着棕发小姐走出来。我大概已经半年多没见过她们同时出现了，她们是分手之后又复合了吗？棕发小姐整个人又瘦了一圈（她之前就已经很瘦了），看上去不过一百磅，脸色也有些苍白。两位小姐看见我，好像很高兴，我第一次见凶巴巴小姐笑得这么灿烂。“看看John把什么给带来了。希望你把油给加满了。”

大个儿也难得地笑了：“我还自作主张给它做了保养。升级了一下零件。就当是你的康复礼物了。”

“你太贴心了，John。”棕发小姐道。

“我先走了。Harold还有一个号码要我帮忙。”

“兜一圈？”小个子小姐很有兴致。“看在你刚刚康复的份上，我同意你开车。”

“没问题，Sameen。”棕发小姐笑得可好看了。“不过，你得先把皮夹克还给我，虽然我挺感动你因为想我一直穿我的衣服，可是你得承认，你还是更适合穿帽衫。”

 

我是一辆雅马哈中型摩托车。我仿佛有种预感，我和这两位小姐不会再分开了。


End file.
